


The Congratulations™ Fic

by weirdo_weirdo



Series: Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica stands up for herself, Angst, F/M, Gen, I'm bad at tags, but also gets sad, but i went ahead and did it, damn original title, i shouldn't have done this, in fic form, is this modern or canon era? i don't know!, its congratulations, its exactly what the title says, its the congratulations™️ fic, this is basically pure Angst, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdo_weirdo/pseuds/weirdo_weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to protect his legacy, the Reynolds Pamphlet.</p>
<p>When they need her most, she comes running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Congratulations™ Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @LadyLinn ,,,,,,, fyi she's cool you should check out her new fic ;)

 

“Congratulations.”

 

_How do you tell someone that it makes sense? She would never be satisfied, and he would never have been either. When someone is crying in your arms, how do you tell them that you wished you couldn’t have predicted this? How do you tell them that you wished he would change, but in your heart, you knew he was insatiable? She wants to tell Eliza, but she can’t_ _find the words._

 

“You’re an idiot, you know.” She fights the hiccup, restraining signs of weakness. Her next words break the strong resolve. “Why did you refuse us, but go to her.”

 

_She reminds Eliza of Greek mythology, and of the story of Icarus. She tells her how Daedalus, Icarus’s father, had warned him to stay neither too high nor too low when they flew from the island they were held captive on. If he flew too high, the wax binding together the wings would melt and fall apart. If he flew too low, the wings would get waterlogged from the sea, and fall apart from ruin. Hamilton was quite like Icarus, she reasons. He flew too close to the sun._

 

“Congratulations.” She grits the word through her teeth, trying to seem angry, but she’s mostly upset. Alexander reaches out for her. She pulls away.

 

_Eliza tells her she wants to burn everything. She wants to burn the Reynold’s Pamphlet and all the love letters, and she wants to burn the bed they once shared. She wants to burn and rip everything to shreds until she can’t find any trace of him left over. Angelica doesn’t know if she’d pour the gas over it all or if she’d run out screaming, trying to preserve what they once had. She isn’t sure what to say as she watches the flames slowly grow. She does know what to say as she picks up ashes._

 

She came back to see if it was true. Of course, she knew it was true, but she had to see them both for herself. She had to speak to them. She had to understand. So, Angelica packs up and leaves London. She tells her husband it isn’t permanent, but in all honesty, she doesn’t know how long she’ll be gone for. When she finds Alexander, he has a wild look in his eyes and he says “Finally, someone who understands what I’m struggling here to do.” She looks at the ground. She does understand. It was a political move, and, in his eyes, a necessary one. She wants to be there for him, but she can’t. She came back to London to support her sister in wake of this tragedy. She knows that her brother-in-law is hurting too. She wants to be there for him, but she’s here for her sister. She was here for Eliza. So she glances up, looking into his hopeful eyes.

 

“I’m not here for you.”

 

_The ball was magnificent, and as Angelica looked around, she could see Eliza’s gaze turn to the man she was talking to. She could see her sister falling in love. She grabs his arm, and begins dragging him towards Eliza. “Where are you taking me?” Angelica continues to lead him to her sister, knowing that this was the only solution to her petty crush on Alexander._

 

_“I’m about to change your life!”_

 

_She pastes a smile on her face as she watches the two flirt._

 

_“I’ll leave you to it.” There’s a surety in her voice._

 

_She steps aside._

 

Angelica loves Eliza, she really does. Eliza was the best thing that had ever happened to her, ever happened to him.

 

_Angelica wonders, briefly; what if she had married Alexander? Would he have ever been satisfied? She silences the thought immediately, knowing that these kinds of thoughts were merely wishful thinking._

 

_Now was not the time to be wishful._

 

“Never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife. For the rest of your life, sacrifice everything for her. **_Give_ ** her your everything. Give her the best life. Because **_God_ ** knows she deserves it.”

 

_My Dearest, Angelica_

_“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty pace from day to day.” I trust you’ll understand the reference to another Scottish tragedy without my having to name the play. They think me Macbeth: ambition is my folly, I’m a polymath, a pain in the ass, a massive pain. Madison is Banquo, Jefferson’s Macduff, and Birnam Wood is Congress on it’s way to Dunsinane. And there you are, an ocean away. Do you have to live an ocean away?_

 

_She gets stuck when he calls her his dearest._

 

She wants to be mad, and she is mad, but in a way, she’s not. She is soft as she says “Congratulations.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! I THOUGHT IT WAS LONGER BUT OH WELL WHOOPS. IT FELT LONGER, OKAY.  
> this will possibly end up as a series of related things?
> 
>  come yell at me on tumblr
> 
>  https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hamilsinnersandsaints
> 
> [if anyone knows how to attach like hyperlink things, please let me know]


End file.
